


Irondad and Spiderson Soulmates

by LovelyOtakuLove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clingy Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rhodey really said yeet, spiderson, thanos yeeted himself out of this reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtakuLove/pseuds/LovelyOtakuLove
Summary: When Peter stays the night at the Tower he wakes up feeling extra clingy.  Soulmates tings not Starker.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stumbled into Mr. Stark's lab as the blanket he had wrapped around himself caused him to trip a little. Tony didn’t seem to notice, too distracted by whatever project he was working on this time. He seemed a little antsy, maybe he hadn’t slept or he woke up early, but he seemed like he had a cup too many of coffee. Peter couldn’t really tell. He went up to the older man and pulled his arm into a big hug. Once again, Peter didn’t know why, but he wanted to so he did it. Upon doing so Tony immediately seemed to calm down, the uneasiness going away as he relaxed into the hug. Peter rubbed his face against his arm.

“Hey kid you look comfy.” Tony said seemingly unfazed by the very out-of-character actions Peter was showing, who only let a mhm in response seeming to doze off. Tony moved his arm to around Peter’s shoulders though Peter was still gripping his arm with only a little bit of super strength. 

“Want me to make some breakfast?” Tony asked. 

“No.” Peter replied rather firmly.

“Are you not hungry or do you just hate my cooking?” Tony said with a mock hurt expression.

Peter let out a small giggle, which only hurt Tony’s heart a little bit, before his stomach growled, quite loudly as well. 

Tony gasped pulling his arm away, “Wow, I am honestly hurt.”

“NO!” Peter said as he pulled his arm back around him, holding onto it much tighter, he blushed, “Um, well if you cooked… I’d have to let go of your arm.”

“Is everything good kid?” Tony worried, “I can call Aunt May if you need it?”

“Yeah! I’m fine! It’s just…” Peter trailed off as a blush came to his face, “This feels really nice.” 

Tony scratched his head, because while it was honestly a bit odd the way Peter was behaving, he couldn’t say he felt any different. There was something about the way it felt when the kid was holding onto his arm that was extremely comforting. It almost hurt a little when he found himself pulling away earlier, not physically of course. But he immediately regretted it as soon as he did it. Which was definitely not normal? He knew he cared about the kid a lot but that di-

Tony’s train of thought was interrupted when Peter started to rub his face against his arm. He felt himself almost melt into the kid’s touch. But another growl of Peter’s stomach snapped him out of it.

“Okay Spidey, why don’t we go to the living room and watch some TV in that case? I'll have someone bring up some food for us.” Tony asked, receiving a nod from the boy.  
\---

They had waffles for breakfast. Peter had momentarily let go of Tony’s arm in order to drape his blanket on their laps but after that he stayed latched on him like a leech. Tony got blueberry and Peter got strawberry, and after letting Tony have a bite of his waffle it wasn’t long before Peter was feeding Tony, basically the entire thing. 

“Hey kid, your waffle tastes great but maybe you should eat it yourself as well.” Tony said after Peter stuffed the sixth bite of waffle in his mouth. 

“Oh, sorry…” Peter said blushing a little.

They continued watching TV for a while, there’s a documentary playing on the TV that Peter just has to watch. During a commercial break there is an ad for a limited edition Lego set of some anniversary of something that Tony didn’t really catch because Peter was practically squealing. 

“Omg they are bringing back that set! That’s the first lego set that I ever got!” Peter let go of Tony’s arm, choosing instead to point and look at the TV like a kid in a candy store. 

Of course he would let go of his arm for Lego’s but not so Tony could feed him.

“Hey Friday, can you get one of those for the little kidder please? Oh, and whatever that other stuff is.” Tony said waving his arm at the other sets displayed on the screen.

“Of course.” Friday replied.

“WHAT? No Mr. Stark you don’t have to do that!” Peter said horrified. 

“It’s my money, it’s not like I can’t afford it.” Tony said rolling his eyes, “I could probably buy the whole company if I really wanted to.”

“But still-” Peter started.

“Nope, I get to spend my money however I want, including on gifts for spider boy.” Tony added.

Peter gave up this time, choosing to instead reattach himself to his mentor's arm, before letting out a small, “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied.

\---

Tony and Peter eventually made their way to Tony’s lab. They had fallen asleep on the couch and by the time they had woken up it was already time for lunch. Tony had awoken to Peter on his lap with his side pressed against the older man's chest. They ordered some takeout, because Peter wouldn’t let go of him again, and at this point Tony didn’t want to either. 

They looked like a penguin and its chick. Tony’s arms reached over Peter’s shoulders and their heads were stacked on top of eachother. This was the only position that Tony could be in without the spider kid getting upset, that allowed him to use both his arms that is. He thought about how weird they were acting but it kept getting drowned out by how nice it felt to have Peter right next to him like this. Well, Tony was more on top of him then next to him but whatever. 

Their little oasis came to an end however when Friday interrupted with, “Protocol Name ‘Unless Spoken To’ has been overridden by Pepper Potts.”

A voice called from outside the door of the lab, “Tony?! Are you in there? I’ve been trying to reach you all day! We have an issue!”

“Shoot! I forgot to disable that this morning!” Tony said, pulling away from Peter to call out, “Come in! It’s just me and Peter in here!” 

When he pulled away Peter let out a real life whimper, which in turn caused Tony to reattach himself to the kid as soon as he heard it. The door opened and Pepper walked in, too busy scrolling through her tablet to see the state the two were in. 

“You know that Dr. Strange guy you were telling me about that one time? Nick Fury got a message from him that a spell has been put over New York, basically when you are in close proximity to a certain person- well Dr.Strange uses ‘your soulmate’ you become attached to them, not literally, that would be disgusting. I don’t know if I beli-” Pepper stopped to look up, finally realizing the state that the two were in, “But I guess it’s true.”

Tony, of course, was not listening to Pepper’s whole spiel, instead choosing to dote on Peter, because he let go for 5 seconds, and how could he have done this to his little spider kid? Peter however seemed to have heard at least half of what Pepper was saying, as he looked very embarrassed and honestly a bit scared.

“Um, Miss. Potts, I really don’t want to kiss Mr. Stark if that’s what you're saying.” Peter said nervously. 

Pepper let out a laugh before explaining, “Don’t worry, Dr. Strange said that the term ‘soulmate’ isn’t what we usually think of it as, you know romance, kissing, and stuff like. It’s just used to describe any relationship, platonic, romantic, whatever it may be, that is the highest possible compatibility for that particular person.”  
“Oh.” Peter replied, seeming to calm down, “Uhh, I’m sorry I’m Mr. Stark’s soulmate and not you.”

“Don’t worry, I love Tony but I guess that just means that I have another person who I will care about the same way that you two do, which sounds pretty great to me.” Pepper said with a smile looking at the two of them.

Peter couldn’t help but blush at that but he could tell that maybe a little part of her wanted to be Mr. Stark’s soulmate “I’m sure whoever they are will be great.”

Pepper held up her wrist to reveal a countdown going across her forearm, it was at 01:23:32:59, “Well I guess we will see soon.”

Peter looked bewildered to Pepper’s surprise, before pulling up his own sleeve to reveal a golden 0:00 engraved on his own forearm. 

“That was not there when I went to sleep last night.” Peter said shocked. 

“When did the Wizard say this spell was cast?” Tony added, seeming to have caught up with the conversation.

Pepper looked through the document she was reading on the tablet, “Looks like at about midnight last night.”

“I checked on Peter before heading to sleep myself around that time, we must not have noticed because of the sleeves.” Tony replied, referring to the fact that both Peter and himself had chosen to wear long sleeves that night.

“And when you too woke up, the side effects must have kicked in.” Pepper stated before writing some notes down on the tablet.

“Side effects?” Peter asked.

“Well, newly formed pairs have been shown to have separation anxiety, find comfort in being by each other's side, impulse buying items, and otherwise doting on their partner to the extreme. Romantic pairs also have shown other side effects, but that is a different issue.” Pepper said trailing off towards the end.

“Other side effects?” Peter replied confused.

Tony, seeming to get it pulled Peter closer and simply said, “Nothing that baby spiders need to know about.”

Peter blushed, starting to understand what they were talking about. “Oh.”

“Speaking of impulse buying, should I approve the $10,000 worth of Legos?” Pepper asked, amused.

“Yes!” Tony replied, much to Peter’s dismay.

“Mr. Stark! I thought you said you were just getting the one from the ad!?” Peter said horrified.

“I may have done a bit of browsing when you fell asleep.” Tony replied.

Pepper chuckled, “Then what about the $15,000 in bedroom decor and the $40,000 for the new bed and frame?”

Peter just stared at Tony in utter disbelief, who simply said, “Your bed right now is too small to cuddle in.”

Pepper looked like she was about to die laughing, “Don’t worry that side effect will wear off in about a week according to Dr. Strange.” 

“Speaking of wearing off, when will this whole thing end?” Tony asked.

“Strange said that new cases should die down in about a month but there is a possibility that the effects will expand almost worldwide. They are still unsure if the marks will fade after the effects wear off or if this is just the new normal, even for future generations.” Pepper said scrolling through the tablet. 

“Anyway the reason I came here was because the police have been flooded with work due to a spike in fights, theft, and other crimes due to the side effects of new pairings. Fury was asking if Ironman and Spiderman would be able to help out, you know patrol the streets to discourage people from committing crimes.” She chuckled, “But I guess you two are going to be out of commission for a while.”

“Also Peter, you should probably call your Aunt, the hospitals have been flooded, and you're probably going to have to stay here for a while anyway.” Pepper added. 

Pepper moved to give Tony a kiss, much to the dismay of Peter. Because obviously, he is the only one allowed to touch his soulmate. Tony could feel Peter’s nails starting to dig into his arms, ultimately causing him to wince away from both Peter and Pepper in pain. 

“Hey!” he called out before rubbing his arm, which had some fresh marks from Peter’s nails.

Peter's face turned red, “I’m sorry Mr. Star-!”  
Peter was interrupted when Tony pulled him away from Pepper, who had been extremely amused by this whole situation, and decided to place a kiss on Peter’s forehead. Tony rubbed the kid's forehead before glaring at his fiance like she had just committed a terrible crime. 

Pepper headed towards the door while calling out, “I have to get back to work, call me if you need me!”

They both glared at her as she left, holding on tightly to each other, however, when the door closed they both started laughing at how ridiculous they were acting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school

It had been about a week since the whole soulmates situation started. By the third day, things were spreading to the surrounding states, and now soulmate timers were showing up on everyone on the Eastern coast and the spread was not slowing down. School had closed for a week but promptly reopened the next week. Which was good for Peter, seeing as he could barely stand to be a room away from Mr. Stark, let alone halfway across the city. 

There were new protocols in place everywhere, which included at school. You couldn’t attend if you were paired for under a week, they had to have your soulmate's contact information for emergencies… Peter was just happy he didn’t have any work to catch up on during his stay with Mr. Stark. They had spent the entire time goofing off and watching movies, Pepper would check on them or send Happy every few hours to make sure they were actually eating and Tony wasn’t spending all of his money on Peter. Which although difficult due to its size, was not unheard of after she received emails that he was attempting to buy several multimillion-dollar companies for Peter any time he mentioned liking a product they sold. Happy had come up to the Penthouse to see that Peter had webbed Tony to the couch to keep him from buying stuff for him. Although he was almost unsuccessful until Pepper disabled online shopping through FRIDAY for him.

Peter wore long sleeves to school that day. It was the middle of spring and may have stood out a little among shorts and short-sleeved shirts but he was far from the only one. Of the half of the school that was actually there, half of them wore similar attire to Peter, others covered their arms with bandages or the like. He was pretty sure most of the students hadn’t been paired, as a recent survey measured the average timer to be around 12 years. But he guessed that this was probably just another thing for high schoolers to be insecure about. 

His day had been going pretty okay so far, it only took about 20 minutes for Mr. Stark to let him out of the car. He was expecting it to take longer seeing as how insistent he was for him to stay with him for another week, but Peter was going back to the Tower afterschool anyway since May was still busy. He felt a little anxious throughout the first period but second period Peter had class with Ned which calmed him down a bit. He was also wearing Mr. Starks’ shirt via the guidance of his Aunt which made it easier.

However, the third period he had with Flash, which made things harder. Flash was wearing short sleeves and wanted everyone to know. His timer was red and was at 2:1:23:54:47. He also made it his personal mission to make fun of everyone who was wearing long sleeves, Peter in particular. Part of him was glad Flash was so willing to accept this new way of life but the rest of him was disgusted by how much of an utter douche the guy was. So just your regular Tuesday really.

“Hey Penis! Why are you covering up your arms? Do you even have a timer?” Flash shouted out as soon as the teacher walked out for a millisecond. 

Peter rolled his eyes externally, but internally he was freaking out. What was he thinking? He should have just stayed at the Tower for another week but, no he just had to come and get his homework. Now he had to deal with Fla-

Ned interrupted his train of thought, “Of course he has one Flash. I’m surprised a jerk like you has one though, I’d hate to be paired with someone who is so annoying.”

Flash stood up from his seat angry, “What did you say!” 

“Flash sit down.” Mr. Harrington said as he walked back in the room annoyed.

Mr. Harrington started passing out papers, “The school wants everyone to fill out one of these forms. It just asks if your timer has reached 0 or if it will reach 0 if you are enrolled in our school. If so, how many months/weeks until then. You don’t have to be exact if you find that private, but at least the month is required. There is also additional paperwork in the office if your timer has reached 0 regarding your partner.”

Peter tried to focus, but the anxiety was soaring every second. Everything looked blurry and suddenly he was crying. Ned noticed his friend’s state almost immediately. 

“Hey Peter are you alright? Do you want me to call Happy?” Ned said, trying to comfort his friend.

Peter ran out into the hall, much to the surprise of his classmates, followed by Ned. He could hear them talking as he ran out.

“Is he crying?”

“What happened?”

“Why is Penis crying?”

“Oh so know you care?”

“Hey!”

Peter didn’t pay much attention to them, his anxiety was flooding his brain and he felt like he was drowning, he hid out on the stairs before Ned finally caught up to him.

Ned huffed, tired from chasing after him, “You run so fast! I’m going to call Happy okay?”

They sat next to each other as they waited, Ned showed him his own arm, it still had a few years left on it, and Peter talked about everything Mr. Stark and him had done over the past week. 

“I have a ton of new lego sets we can build together whenever everything goes back to normal.” Peter said feeling a lot better now. 

“Dude your life is so crazy.” Ned said in amazement.

Peter sighed, “Sometimes I wish it calmed down. You know I had to web Mr. Stark to the couch so he would stop trying to buy me companies as gifts.”

A text popped up on Peter’s phone from Happy, Ned walked him to the front office before going back to class adding, “Text me if you need me!”

And after filling out some soulmate related paperwork, much to the surprise of the Secretary, Peter was on his way back to the tower.

\---

Tony was feeling antsy, he tried to distract himself with some new projects, but it was hard to take his mind off of how Peter was all alone, probably scared and tired- maybe he should take one of his suits to meet the car on the way to the tower. No wait- that would scare Peter and he wouldn’t want unnecessary attention drawn to him. He paced around like that for about 5 more minutes before Peter arrived.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said slowly walking up to him and giving him a hug. 

“Hey kid, you okay?” Tony replied trying to pretend that he didn’t feel like a Dad on their kid's first day of preschool. 

Peter buried his head in the man's chest, “Just tired.”

Tony said, “Let’s watch a movie okay?”

He only got a thumbs up in response and a mumble before he walked the kid over to the couch, “What do you want to watch?”

“Star Wars.” Peter replied head now buried in his armpit. 

“Okay kid,” he said with a smile while turning on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long but it's still cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and there's a half-finished chapter 2 I might finish.


End file.
